THE DARKEST HOUR
by jimmy143
Summary: Chief and a small group of ODSTs crash land on a planet after the star ship they were on blows up, they soon find that the planet has a secret covenant command station with a secret weapon that could change the outcome of the war. It is up to Master Chief to destroy the secret weapon and protect the soldiers under his command. But is there a traitor in there meets.


THE DARKEST HOUR

The Pelican docked with the UNSC INFINITY, A ODST named Ruck jumped out of the Co-pilot seat, he hit the ground hard and almost lost his balance, a green clad armored figure jumped out of the pelican and walked in the direction of the brig. He had been escorting a group of ODSTs on a dangerous mission on earth for the past month and had returned to the INFINITY to inform Captain Laski of the success of his mission and to tell him about a drive they had taken from a covenant out post, the drive itself was useless because it was encrypted but apparently if they break the code they will be able to know the covenants next moves before they do it, it could finally tip the war in their favor. As Chief walked he seemed not to notice the pointing fingers or the hushed whispers of the other soldiers as he walked through the hanger toward the lift that will take him to the Bridge.

IN THE BRIG

"MASTER CHIEF is here sir." Said Corporal Aubrey.

"Thank you lieutenant, bring him in." Said Captain Laski

Master Chief was almost at the Brig when a sudden explosion sent him flying, the Brig had been bombed, chief ran into the Brig to find bodies every were, half the room was on fire and the rest was dented and blackened.

He looked around there was no exact area were the blast had come from so most likely there was more than 1 bomb.

"CHIEF…."

Master Chief looked around to see Captain Laski slumped in his captain's chair, the side of his head was bleeding and his legs looked Brocken.

Chief started to run over to him.

"NO!" Laski yelled" there's another bomb under my chair that is rigged to go off if any one comes to close to me."

The ship shook violently as more explosions went off all over the main body of the INFINITY.

"The ships going down!" master chief yelled as the Infinity started to fall in the direction of a nearby planet.

"Chief, Infinity is dead, I need you to evacuate as many of the survives as you can before the ship blows"

"But sir…."

"That's an order dam it!" Laski yelled.

Laski clutched his head in agony, yelling made his head hurt even more.

"GO!" Laski yelled as the bomb under his chair reached its last 5 seconds.

Chief turned and ran towards the elevator, he made it into the elevator and pressed the H for hanger button, BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! The bomb under Laski's chair went off and a tidal wave of fire came flying in Master Chiefs direction, the elevators doors closed just in time but the force of the explosion dented the doors of the elevator and pushed it back and slammed it into the wall behind the elevator,

The elevator started to go down but another explosion went off and a loud screeching of metal rubbing metal came from above the lift.

BANG!

The elevators cord had broken and it started to fall, faster and faster it fell, Master Chief was thrown to the roof of the lift as it gained speed.

He pulled his hand gun out of its holster and shot a large outline of a circle on the roof, Master Chief began to fire holes into the inside of the circle, when the gun ran out of ammo he threw it aside and began to punch the weakened area of the wall he had just made until the circle he had shot out came flying off, without a second to loose he jumped through the hole and activated his jetpack just as the elevator hit the ground.

Master Chief flew up to the hanger, it was not a pretty site, explosions were going off all over the room,

Everything was on fire, dead bodies were every were, Chief looked around and could not see any survives.

"Chief, thank god it's you!"

Chief turned to see the 10 ODSTs who were in the pelican with him when he arrived.

"QUICK, there's still an escape pod left!" Ruck yelled pointing to the other side of the hanger.

"RUN!" Chief said.

They all ran as fast as he could to the escape pod, Chuck and Chief made it to the pod first.

"MOVE, MOVE!" Chief yelled as the last ODSTs came running in, Chief closed the door as Lex took over the controls, they detached from the ship as it final exploded sending the small escape pod flying towards the green planet.

The pod was shaking violently and started to spin,

"Were going to die!" Chuck Yelled

"Shut up!" Ruck yelled back

"I can hardly hold her together, were going in for a crash landing." Lex said

Chief turned towards them and said "we are not going to die, HOLD ON."


End file.
